Un félin qui sait ronronner
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Titre nul.Que se passe-t'il quand un prince félidé attérit dans le mangas Bleach par erreur?Du Yaoi!Et quel sera l'impact de sa venue sur la Soul Society?Problèmes en perspective.M pour Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic de Bleach. Ce mangas appartient à Tite Kubo. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!**

* * *

Il fait froid. La pluie s'abat avec violence sur les remparts du château. Une silhouette sombre encapuchonné marche rapidement jusqu'à la chambre du prince. L'homme réveilla un peu brusquement le jeune homme allongé.

-Votre majesté dépêchez-vous! Les troupes de votre oncle sont en route!

Le prince ouvrit ces yeux luminescents derrière la barrière de ces cheveux et se leva. S'habillant rapidement ils empruntèrent un passage secret dérobé au moment ou les gardes de son oncle poignardaient les coussins ingénieusement placés pour imiter un corps humain. Continuant leur chemin en vitesse ils arrivèrent bien vite en vu de la salle des archives et des inventions. Le vieux bibliothécaire enleva son long manteau noir à capuche et revêtit les épaules du plus jeune avec celui-ci dissimulant sa vraie nature. Il se dirigea vers une grande porte de métal translucide comportant un promontoire à sa droite ou plusieurs manettes clignotantes ainsi qu'un écran étrange trônaient. Le bibliothécaire régla la porte dimensionnelle ouvrant ainsi la brèche de l'univers.

-Votre majesté une fois à destination vous devrez trouver un certain Loveless. Son combattant vous aidera. J'espère sincèrement que nous nous reverrons.

-Moi aussi.

Le vieil homme sourit au prince et activa le transpondeur interdimensionnelle. Le corps du prince commença à disparaître à travers la porte quand un homme arriva et abattit son épée sur le promontoire modifiant ainsi la destination du prince. L'homme se tourna vers l'homme barbu et âgé dans la pièce en le transperçant de son épée. Il émit un rire dément en lisant la nouvelle destination inscrite sur l'écran.

-Mon cher neveu je suis désolé d'apprendre ta mort si tôt!

Dans une autre dimension une brèche craquelée s'ouvrit dans le ciel laissant apparaître une forme humaine tombée debout sur le bitume. La silhouette sombre rabattit pour la seconde fois la capuche sombre sur sa tête. Il avança tranquillement vers une rue animée sortant de la ruelle. Il analysa rapidement le langage des humains devant lui. Tous parlaient le japonais moderne. Il remarqua non loin un marchand de vêtements et accessoires en tout genre. Gardant son habillement étrange pour ne pas trahir sa nature le marchand le détailla avec des yeux suspicieux. Le prince trouva plusieurs articles humains intéressants. Le vendeur le regarda abasourdit quand il lui tendit une jarretière noire simple. Faisant apparaître de l'argent japonais dans sa main il tendit le compte au marchand ravit. Il marcha plus loin retournant dans la ruelle toujours déserte. Il se déshabilla lentement frissonnant quand le vent froid ébouriffa ces oreilles pointues et poilues. Sa longue queue remua dans son dos. Il passa sa main gauche sur son visage relevant sa frange lui cachant son regard félin. Il plaça les lunettes noires sur ces yeux, une casquette noire sur sa tête camouflant ces oreilles de chats, mit la longue veste grise sur son corps remontant la capuche par-dessus sa tête camouflant son absence d'oreilles humaines il plaça sa longue queue dans son nouveau pantalon l'attachant avec la jarretière simple rougissant en se souvenant du regard abasourdi du vendeur sur lui. Sa queue maintenant immobile il recommença à marcher. Il marchait depuis maintenant quinze minutes quand un monstre étrange apparut devant lui. Il était grand et portait un masque étrange. Son corps à mi-chemin entre l'oiseau et le rat l'horripilait. Une langue hideuse vint licher la base du masque.

-Tu sens drôlement bon toi je vais manger ton âme. Mouhahahhahhahhaha.

* * *

**Milianne : Bon.. Euh c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. Donnez-moi vos opinions si vous voulez est-ce que je la supprime où je la continue? À vous de choisir. Sur ce Reviews? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi!Je ne me fais de profit sur le dos de Tite Kubo. **

**Rated : M**

**/!\Avertissement comportera des scènes de Lemons/Limes Ya0i dans les prochains chapitres Homophobes s'abstenir Vous êtes prévenus. /!\**

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons maintenant devant notre héros qui affronte son premier problème un hollow semblant affamé.

-JE VAIS MANGER TON ÂME!

Okay semblant très affamé. Voyons ce que notre héros va bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir.

Le prince regarda le monstre dégoulinant de bave devant lui avec dégoût. Il eût un sourire en voulant prendre quelque chose dans son dos mais se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre son arme au palais. Les premiers symptômes de la peur se firent sentir lui donnant la chair de poule. Il regardait la créature s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. Une longue langue noire sortit du dessous du masque pour venir s'approcher de lui. Avant que la langue ne le touche il fit un triple salto arrière pour s'éloigner. Il releva la tête et regarda l'emplacement de la créature qui le regardait avec encore plus d'intérêt. Reculant de deux pas plaçant son pied droit devant lui et son pied gauche en diagonale derrière il plaça une main devant son visage en direction de l'immonde truc moche. La créature sembla le jauger un instant avant de foncer vers lui. Le prince l'évita avec aisance et plaça ces deux mains devant son visage. Il n'avait pas le choix. Une lumière blanche jaillit de ses paumes et fonça droit vers la créature. Il se concentra pour garder la trajectoire adéquate. Le rayon de lumière s'amincit pour se séparé en milliers d'aiguilles pointues et tranchantes. Les aiguilles se plantèrent de part et d'autres de la créature et égratignèrent son masque le faisant craquer. Le monstre hurla de douleur et lança son regard fou sur la silhouette encapuchonné devant lui.

-C'était quoi sa? Hurla-t'il.

Le prince ne répondit pas et eut un sourire malsain avant de remettre ces paumes en forme de cœur devant lui. Une gerbe de liquide verdâtre et bouillant se jeta sur la bestiole et la fit fondre dévorant les tissus, détruisant les os et brûlant le masque. La créature ne fut bientôt plus qu'un tas de bouillis au sol mélange d'acide, de sang et de restant du corps de la chose. Le prince remarqua enfin la lueur rose l'entourant et s'imagina sans elle. La lumière faiblit jusqu'à disparaître à l'intérieur de son corps. Malheureusement pour lui quand il se retourna pour reprendre sa route il rencontra un autre monstre celui-là étant plus (beau) que le précédant même si ont ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifiés de beau. La créature ressemblant à un dragon poilu s'avança de lui et montra un grand sourire sadique. Le prince flancha un peu sous la dose de pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé et concentra ces forces dans ce sort. Il fit plusieurs signes avec ces mains avant de les immobilisées devant lui. La bête devant lui s'immobilisa totalement avant de se coucher sur le sol le front sur le bitume en signe de soumission. Le prince transpirait à grosses gouttes maintenant. Il prit enfin la parole.

-Quelle sorte de créature es-tu?

La créature releva la tête vers lui la gardant tout de même penché.

-Je suis un Hollow au mon maître. Dit la voix grave et rauque du Hollow.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Vous êtes à Karakura.

-Quel est votre point faible?

-Pour nous tuer vous devez viser la tête et brisé notre masque en même temps que notre crâne.

-D'accord j'ai besoin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble donc nous allons nous envoler au-dessus de la ville.

-Bien maître.

Le hollow se baissa un peu plus permettant au prince de grimper sur son dos. Le prince s'accrocha au poil long de la nuque du hollow et ils partirent au vol. Voyant des humains en bas dans les rues il décida d'utiliser ces dernières forces malgré les conséquences.

-Hollow je vais devoir dormir pendant quelques heures si ont nous attaque réveille moi et protège ton maître.

-Bien maître.

Sur ce le prince enleva un de ces gants revelant une main pâle ayant un tatouage en forme de serpent. Le serpent était noir et comportait des yeux rouges comme le rubis. Le prince se coupa sur le doigt faisant tomber une goutte de sang au-dessus de la tête du serpent dont les yeux s'animèrent tandis que sa langue venait lécher le sang royal lui étant offert. Le reptile siffla de satisfaction et sortit de la main de son hôte pour s'enrouler autour de son cou sans toutefois l'étouffer. Le serpent de trois mètres laissa le restant de son corps sur le dos du Hollow tandis qu'il regardait le prince à travers ces lunettes.

-Mon prinncccee. Que puis-je pour vous? Dit le cobra noir.

-Prête-moi tes pouvoirs et rend moi invisible.

-Je vais vous rendre invisible à l'œil humain maître mais pour les créatures ayant un pouvoir étrange dans ce monde elles vous verront mais votre force spirituelle sera elle-même indétectable.

-Merci Bouchon.*

-De rien mon prinnncccee. Fit le serpent avant de réintégré la main du prince le rendant transparent.

Le prince ressentit la nausée habituelle le prendre au tripes et il s'évanouit sur le dos du Hollow.

* * *

*Quand j'étais petite je n'étais pas grandeeee! Euuuh reprenons notre sérieux. Quand j'avais cinq ans mon père collectionnait les reptiles. Donc quand il ramenait de nouveau spécimens c'est moi qui choisissais leurs noms. Alors nous nous sommes ramassé avec un python royal nommé Bouchon, un iguane nommé Dollar, un serpent noir et blanc nommé Mininess, un chat nommé Meg et une tarentule du nom de Rosie. Voulez-vous que je donne un nom à vos futurs enfants? ^.^

Milianne : Voila pour mon deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez donné! Sur ce Reviews?


End file.
